Freddie's Adventure!
by katmar1994
Summary: After reading the story of Emily, Freddie is sent back in time to help Emily get her happy ending. Can Freddie help her out? I don't own Descendants or Corpse Bride only my oc.
1. First Meetings!

**Freddie pov:** Today has been the worst day of my life since I had a run with not only Chad but also Nico the son of Tiana and Naveen.

"That Chad thinks he's so cool just cause he's a prince! Ugh!" I thought in anger, I quickly went to my room and did my home work so I could get it done. "I need to read." I muttered.

Since I was in my own dorm room and didn't have a roommate to bug me I got things done fast. "Now for that book." I thought with a smile, I got out the story of Corpse Bride.

Ever since I found this book in my Dad's shop on the Isle of the Lost, I've been wanting to read it because I was curious about the story of one the main characters named Emily.

"I feel bad for Emily since the man she thought she loved killed her." I whispered sadly, somehow I know how Emily feels since this is similar to what happened with my parents.

Soon I was done with the story so I set the down on my bed then went to eat supper. "I wish I could help Emily." I thought as I got my food, just as I sat down someone sat beside me.

"My I sit with you?" Nico asked me, I rolled my eyes at him. "Can't you leave me alone?" I asked him. "I wanted to apologize for Chad's behavior." Nico replied to me, that caught me off guard.

"Why're you apologizing?" I asked Nico, this must be a trap. "Because I didn't stop Chad when I should have." Nico answered. "I don't blame you okay." I told Nico, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Once we were both done eating I went to my room while Nico went to talk to Ben. "It's still a trap." I thought sadly, in truth I don't blame Nico if he hates me because of what my Dad tried to do.

When I got back to my room I looked up at the stars and smiled at them. "I feel better looking at the stars." I whispered. [Play Down in New Orleans (Prologue) from Princess and the Frog]

[ **Freddie** ]

 _The evening star_

 _Is shining bright_

 _So make a wish_

 _And hold on tight_

 _There's magic in_

 _The air tonight_

 _And anything_

 _Could happen._

I stopped singing and looked at the book on my bed then lied down on my bed and made a wish. "I wish I could help Emily." I whispered, as I closed my eyes I didn't see myself vanish from my own bed room.

 **Third Person pov:** When Freddie woke up she saw that she was in someone's bed. "Uh...what happened?" Freddie asked out loud. "I'm glad that you're alright." A soft voice replied, Freddie turned to the voice.

Standing next to the bed was a tall skinny man who was dressed in suit and had perfectly combed hair with some bangs sticking out. "I'm fine thank you but um...may I ask who you are?" Freddie asked him.

"My n-name i-is Victor Van Dort and you are?" Victor asked Freddie, she smiled a soft smile. "I'm Freddie Facilier. Nice to meet you." Freddie replied, Victor calmed down and they got to talking until they heard voices.

[ **Mrs. Van Dort** ]

 _It's a beautiful day_

[ **Mr. Van Dort** ]

 _It's rather nice day_

[ **Mrs. Van Dort** ]

 _A day for a glorious wedding_

[ **Mr. Van Dort** ]

 _A rehearsal my dear, to be perfectly clear_

[ **Mrs. Van Dort** ]

 _A rehearsal for a glorious wedding_

[ **Mr. Van Dort** ]

 _Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know_

[ **Mrs. Van Dort** ]

 _That nothing unexpected interferes with the show_

They started to dance around the carriage and make the signs vanish from sight before singing again. "You're parents sure are excited aren't they?" Freddie asked Victor, he replied with a sigh at his parents.

[ **Both** ]

 _And that's why everything_

 _Every last little thing_

 _Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

 _According to plan_

 _Our son will be married_

 _According to plan_

 _Our family carried_

 _Elevated to the heights of society_

 _To the costume balls_

 _In the hallowed halls_

 _Rubbing elbows with the finest_

 _Having crumpets with Her Highness_

 _We'll be there, we'll be seen_

 _Having tea with the queen_

 _We'll forget everything_

 _That we've ever, every been_

"Victor! Come or else we'll be late and bring your friend!" Mrs. Van Dort yelled out, Victor and Freddie then ran downstairs and outside then into the carriage so they could leave for the rehearsal to be on time.

Across the way none of the Van Dorts had noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Everglot had been watching them during the song and dance with looks of disgust on their faces which only got worse when they saw Freddie.

[ **Mrs. Everglot** ]

 _It's a terrible day_

[ **Mr. Everglot** ]

 _Now don't be that way_

[ **Mrs. Everglot** ]

 _It's a terrible day for wedding_

[ **Mr. Everglot** ]

 _It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in_

[ **Mrs. Everglot** ]

 _That's led to this ominous wedding_

[ **Both** ]

 _How could our family have come to this?_

 _To marry off our daughter to the nouveau riche_

 _They're so common_

 _So coarse_

 _Oh it couldn't be worse_

Mr. Everglot sighed the twirled his way over to the safe that was hidden behind a painting, he then opened it then showed his that it was empty and dusty as he shook his head at her.

[ **Mr. Everglot** ]

 _Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree_

 _They could be land-rich, bankrupt aristocracy_

 _Without a penny to their name_

 _Just like you, and me_

"Oh dear." Mrs. Everglot said shaking her heard in as well, the maid cleaned out the safe before the butler put the painting back over it.

[ **Both** ]

 _And that's why everything_

 _Every last little thing_

 _Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

 _According to plan_

 _Our daughter will wed_

 _According to plan_

 _Our family led_

 _From depths of deepest poverty_

The not so happy couple stopped in front of a painting of their daughter Victoria who despite what her parents may say, Victoria is a beautiful young lady.

 _To the noble realm_

 _Of our ancestry_

 _And who'd have guessed in a million years_

 _That our daughter with a face_

 _On an otter in disgrace_

 _Would provide our ticket to a rightful place_

After talking to Victoria a bit Mr. and Mrs. Everglot went back to the main corridor and stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the Van Dorts to come so they could start the wedding rehearsal with Pastor Galswells.

[ **Mrs. Everglot** ]

 _Marriage is a partnership_

 _A little tit for tat_

 _You'd think a lifetime watching us_

 _Might have taught her that_

 _Might have taught her that_

[ **The Everglot's and Van Dort's** ]

 _Everything must be perfect_

 _Everything must be perfect_

 _Everything must be perfect perfect_

 _That's why everything_

 _Every last little thing_

 _Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

 _According to plan!_

Mrs. Van Dort fixed Victor's suit as Mr. Van Dort rang the door bell but the door opened up while Mrs. Van Dort was fixing Victor. "Mrs. Van Dort! We have an audience!" Freddie whispered to her, she turned and chuckled.

 **Victor pov:** I'm so thankful that my new friend Freddie was able to stop my mother in time after we were announced the four of us came in. "This'll be interesting." Freddie whispered sarcastically, I nearly laughed.

"It could be worse." I whispered to her, we saw that my parents were trying to make a good impression on Mr. and Mrs. Everglot. "Can't see how." Freddie whispered in reply, the four adults left the room to have tea.

Once they were gone I saw a piano so I went over and started to play it. "Wish I had my guitar." Freddie murmured softly, while I played I hadn't noticed that my playing attracted Victoria's attention until I saw her.

I was so startled that jumped out of the chair and knocked it down. "Do forgive me." I said to her, I picked up the chair. "Mother won't let me near the piano, to inappropriate for a young lady." Victoria replied.

'How could playing the piano be inappropriate?" Freddie asked her. "To passionate, she says." Victoria answered, Freddie scoffed at the idea. "That's impossible." Freddie muttered, I talked to Victoria for a little bit.

But we were caught by Mrs. Everglot. "What is this? You shouldn't be alone together!" Mrs. Everglot shouted. "They weren't alone since I'm here." Freddie reminded her, we all then went to start the rehearsal.

Three hours later and I was still having trouble with vows just as we got to the candle part a Lord Barkis came in after he was announced, when I looked at Freddie, I saw that she had a look of anger on her face.

"It must because of Lord Barkis." I thought, just then Pastor Galwells hit my head gaining everyone's attention. "Pick it up at the candle bit." Pastor Galswells told me, I almost had it but failed so we tried the ring.

But because of the disaster I caused I fled the Everglot manor and ran to the bridge outside of town with Freddie right behind me soon we stopped. "Victor, I know you can do this." Freddie told me, I smiled at her.

"I'm glad someone believes in me." I replied to her, just then we heard the town crier tell everyone the new so we walked away. "Let's find a spot you can practice." Freddie said to me, we walked farther into the woods.

 **First chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this story the only person I own is my oc Nico. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Remains of the Day!

**Nico pov:** I'm still not sure what happened to me since one second I'm reading Corpse Bride the next I'm in a forest.

"A creepy one at that." I thought with a shudder, as I was walking around I heard two voices. "It's just few simple vows." A gentle voice said, I could tell it was a man's voice.

"You just got nervous because the pressure." A velvety voice replied, that voice I'd know anywhere. "Freddie's here too?" I thought, I followed the voices and found Freddie.

"Who is Freddie with?" I thought in wonder, just as I was about to call her name, Freddie grabbed me. "Who are...Nico?" Freddie asked me. "Hey Freddie." I said to her.

She let me go then introduced me to her new friend Victor and he told me what they were doing out here. "That's so not cool." I told them, they both agreed with me on that.

"This looks like a good place to practice." Freddie told Victor. "I don't know." Victor said with a sigh, we managed to convince him and started to practice but stumbled a bit.

"Come on Victor! Just remember who your doing this for!" I told him, he then got a look of determination and said the vows perfectly as he placed the ring on a stick.

As I congratulated Victor we heard and saw crows all around us. "Something's wrong." Freddie muttered. "What do you mean?" I asked her, just then Victor let out a yelp.

Freddie and I saw that a hand was gripping Victor's arm. "Victor!" Freddie and I shouted, we helped pull him back but the limb came off and still gripped his arm.

"What the huh?!" I yelled out, just then the ground under the tree started to move a woman came out of the ground shocking the three of us into a frozen daze.

Once she moved her veil back we saw that she had blue skin and some bones showing. "I do." She said softly, she held out her hand to Victor who was scared.

Victor, Freddie and I made a run for it but I had to drag Freddie since she had been entranced by the corpse. "I think that's Emily." Freddie whispered to me in surprise.

We soon made it to the bridge near town, I turned back to the forest but didn't see the woman however when we turned back around the woman was behind us.

Victor backed us up against the side of the bridge's wall. "You may kiss the bride." Emily told Victor, the three of us blacked out on the bridge from the shock.

 **Third Person pov:** As Victor, Freddie and Nico came to, they heard voices. "What happened?" Freddie mumbled, the trio woke up. "Oh, three new arrivals!" A skeleton announced.

"They must've fainted. Are you alright?" Emily asked as she help up Victor's head. "W-what's going on?" Nico asked, he grabbed Freddie's hand which surprised the girl.

"Looks like we've got some live ones." Old skeleton said. "Do they have a dead brother?" Ms. Plum asked, a younger skeleton poked Victor. "They're still soft." Skeleton boy stated.

Victor, Nico and Freddie stood up and looked around the pub, once they found out what happened in the woods Victor freaked out and asked for some answers.

"Well that's kind of a long story." Emily replied. "And what a story it is." A smooth voice replied. Everyone then looked over to a skeleton wearing a hat and had one eye.

"A tragic story of romance, passion and a murder most foul." Bonejangles added. "This is gonna be good." Bonesapart whispered, Victor dropped him in surprise.

This made Freddie and Nico nearly laugh. "Hit it boys." Bonejangles told the band, when the music started Freddie, Nico and Victor payed attention to the story.

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer_

 _Least those of you who still got an ear_

 _I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry_

 _Of our own judiciously lovely corpse bride!_

Everyone in the pub joined in as the spotlight shined on Emily.

[ **All** ]

 _Die, die we all pass away_

 _We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay,_

Victor tried to leave but got pulled back by a skeleton with a monocle.

 _You might try 'n' hide_

 _And you might try 'n' pray_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeahhh!_

Emily was then pulled onto the stage by Bonejangles as their shadows started to show Emily's story in the background as Victor, Freddie and Nico watched the shadows.

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _Well our girl was a beauty known for miles around_

 _'Till a mysterious stranger came into town_

 _He was plenty good lookin', but down on his cash_

 _And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast_

 _When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope_

 _So our lovers came up with a plan to elope_

Two skeletons huddled against Victor, causing him to dance with them while Freddie and Nico swayed to the music before starting to dance more to the jazz music.

[ **All** ]

 _Die, die we all pass away_

 _We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay,_

 _You might try 'n' hide_

 _And you might try 'n' pray_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

Bonejangles started to scat while the others sang.

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeahhh!_

All the skeletons from the band started a dance routine as they used their bodies for instruments and as music played Bonejangles grabbed Victor and they danced while Freddie and Nico did the same but they had fun.

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _Aw, that's nice._

 _So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night_

 _They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight_

 _Now her mother's weddin' dress fit like a glove_

 _You don't need much when you're really in love_

 _Except for a few things, or so I'm told_

 _Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold_

 _The next to the grave yard by the old oak tree_

 _On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three_

 _She was ready to go, but where was he?_

[ **Monocle Skeleton** ]

 _And then?_

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _She waited_

[ **Ms. Plum** ]

 _And then?_

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _There in the shadows, was it the man?_

[ **Freddie and Nico** ]

 _And then?_

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _Her little heart beat so loud_

[ **All** ]

 _And then?_

[ **Bonejangles** ]

 _And then baby, everything went black_

 _Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust_

 _Her jewels were missin' and her heart was bust,_

Bonejangles then moved to stand by Victor and everyone started clapping to the beat.

 _So she made a vow lying under that tree_

 _That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free!_

Emily held out her hand, asking Victor to dance with her. Bonejangles pushed Victor into the middle and the two danced until Victor let go with Nico and Freddie catching him.

 _Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand_

 _When out of the blue came this groove young man_

 _Who vows forever to be by her side_

 _And that's the story of our corpse bride!_

[ **All** ]

 _Die, die we all pass away_

 _We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay,_

Victor managed to sneak away and ran out of the pub while dragging Nico and Freddie with him, none of them noticed that Emily saw them leaving the pub and party.

 _You might try 'n' hide_

 _You might try 'n' pray_

 _But well end up the remains of the day!_

 **Freddie pov:** I can't believe Victor dragged me out of the pub we were in. "Why'd we have to leave before the song was over?" I asked Victor, we were hiding behind a statue.

"Why is it that your not scared?" Victor asked me, I smirked at him. "If you knew who my Dad was, then you'd know why I'm not scared." I replied, Nico started to snicker.

The three of us kept an eye out for Emily in case she found us. "We need to get out of here." Victor told us, I rolled my eyes. "How're we gonna do that?" Nico asked Victor.

I saw Emily and smiled softly at her, just before Emily looked our way I heard the worm's voice. "There he is! He's getting away!" Mr. Worm shouted out.

Victor grabbed my arm and we ran around town trying to avoid his new wife even though I heard her calling out Victor's name and asking where he'd gone.

"Funny. I didn't think Victor would avoid his wife until the first honeymoon." I whispered to Nico, this caused him to laugh softly but he stopped when we got to wall.

"Now what?" Nico asked Victor in worry, just then we heard Emily's voice calling for Victor and this made him start climbing the wall. "We go up." I replied.

"Guess that's my answer." Nico responded, we climbed up the wall when Victor grabbed Emily's leg and I smiled again as we were pulled up onto the cliff.

"Could've used the stairs sillies." Emily told us, I smirked at her. "But where's the fun in that?" I asked Emily, she giggled at my question then started to talk to Victor.

I pulled Nico aside to talk with him. "How'd you get here?" I asked him. "I was in my room reading Corpse Bride when I suddenly found myself in the woods." Nico replied.

After a second he spoke up. "What about you?" Nico asked me, I sighed. "The same thing only I wished I could help Emily and then I woke up in Victor's room after he found me outside his house." I answered.

We thought about what happens in the story and I told Nico about Barkis being at the Everglot's manor while the wedding rehearsal was going on.

"So, that means we can help Emily and Victor get together while helping Victoria out with the money problem." Nico told me, before I replied a clap of thunder rang out startling us and making me hold Nico's hand.

Nico and I looked at each other and knew what this meant. "Elder Gutknect." Nico and I whispered, we then followed Victor, Emily and Victor's dog Scraps to the tallest tower.

 **New chapter is done! I hope you like that I've added my oc into this chapter and I don't own the song in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	3. Tears to Shed!

**Victor pov:** On the way to meet this Elder Gutknect I was talking to Nico while Freddie chatted with Emily on the way.

"So, you and Freddie go to the same school?" I asked Nico, he sighed. "Yeah, but a lot of the other students are mean to her." Nico replied, I was confused by this.

"Why would anyone be mean to Freddie?" I asked him, we saw a tall tower coming into view. "It's because of who Freddie's Dad is." Nico responded, that's strange.

Before I could ask Nico who Freddie's father is, we heard Emily's voice. "We're here." Emily told us, we looked up. "Now comes the fun part." Freddie added, Emily giggled.

"That's a lot of stairs." Nico muttered, my thoughts exactly. "C'mon Nico! I'll race ya!" Freddie called to him. "It's so on!" Nico replied, they ran ahead with Scraps following.

"It seems that Freddie and Nico get along quiet nicely." Emily said with a smile, we walked behind them. "So it would seem." I responded, soon we made it to the top of the tower.

"Elder Gutknect? Are you here?" Emily called out, I was nervous again. "Check this place out! My daddy would love these books." Freddie said with a soft smile, Nico smiled at her.

Just then some crows came down making us duck. "There you are Elder Gutknect." Emily said to an old skeleton. "Oh hello Emily." Elder Gutknect replied with a smile.

"I've brought my husband and our friends." Emily responded, I tried not to shudder. "Husband?" Elder Gutknect asked her, he looked at Nico who in turn pointed to me.

"Victor is Emily's husband. That's Nico and I'm Freddie." Freddie explained. "Pleasure to meet you sir." I added on, we explained why we wanted to go back up to land of the living.

Elder Gutknect used a Ukrainian Haunting spell and told us that when we want to return all we have to say is hopscotch. "Hopscotch?" Emily and Freddie asked with a giggle.

"That's it." Elder Gutknect confirmed, he used the spell and we found ourselves back in the woods where they first met Nico and Emily when Victor married her.

"I've been darkness for so long, I'd forgotten what the moon looked like." Emily said with a wistful look. "The moon sure is pretty." Freddie added with a smile.

She began to dance and Freddie joined in leaving Nico and I stunned by their beauty. "Wow. Their good." Nico said to me. "Indeed they are." I responded, I stopped Emily's dance.

Once Freddie stopped I explained that Freddie and I would return to my house so we could prepare my parents for the news that I was now married and they could meet Emily.

 **Third Person pov:** After Freddie and Victor left Nico and Emily in the woods they talked. "Victor, I want to be honest. Do you really want to marry Victoria?" Freddie asked Victor.

"In truth, I'm not sure anymore." Victor answered, Freddie softly sighed. "What do you think of Emily?" Victor asked Freddie. "I think she's amazing." Freddie answered.

"Emily is sweet, kind, friendly and I think she's perfect for you." Freddie explained, Victor thought about what Freddie had said as they got to the Everglot's manor.

But they heard Victoria's parents saying what they'd do to Victor if he returned. "Guess we'll have to sneak in." Victor whispered. "I think we'd better be careful." Freddie replied.

When they had gotten onto the balcony that led to Victoria's room, she let them in. "It's so good to see you both again. I was so worried." Victoria told them, they sat by the fire.

"Victoria, we must talk." Victor started, he was stopped. "Victor, I'm sorry to say this but I don't wish to marry you." Victoria said to him, Victor and Freddie were surprised.

"You don't?" Freddie asked her. "I don't like arranged marriages." Victoria answered. "Then it seems we're both in agreement." Victor responded, they smiled but the smiles faded.

"I guess my family and I will be going to the poor house." Victoria said sadly. "Not necessarily." Freddie replied, Victor and Victoria looked at her in confusion.

"This is from a friend and it's your's." Freddie added, she took out a chest full of gold and jewels. "Are you sure, Freddie?" Victoria asked her in amazement.

"Yep. Call it a donation from an anonymous donor." Freddie said with a smile, just then the window opened. "Victor darling, I-" Emily started to say to him.

she stopped short when she saw Victoria. "Darling, who is this?" Emily asked Victor. "Who is she?" Victoria asked Victor. "I'm his wife." Emily announced proudly.

When Victor tried to tell Victoria what happened Emily got mad. "Hopscotch." Emily said in anger, she, Victor, Nico and Freddie were back in the tower.

"You lied to me!" Emily shouted as she pushed Victor away, Victor tried to tell Emily that he had to talk to Victoria first but she wouldn't listen and left.

"That could've gone better." Nico whispered. "I'll go talk to her." Freddie told the boys, she hurried after Emily and used a trick she learned to find her friend.

Freddie found Emily back at the Sock and Pub. "I just can't believe he lied just to get back to that other woman." Emily said sadly, Freddie came into the room.

Black Widow, Maggot and Freddie decided to try and cheer Emily up by telling her all about the good qualities she had that Victoria didn't have at all.

[ **Maggot** ]

 _What does that wispy brat have that you don't double?_

[ **Freddie** ]

 _She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile_

[ **Emily** ]

 _How 'bout a pulse_

[ **Maggot** ]

 _Overrated by a mile_

[ **Black Widow** ]

 _Overbearing_

[ **Maggot** ]

 _Overblown_

[ **Maggot, Black Widow and Freddie** ]

 _If only he knew the you that we know_

Emily sighed sadly, it wasn't helping her feel better at all. So she just leaned forward and continued to sulk. Black Widow came and gave a warm smile to the ring on her finger.

[ **Black Widow** ]

 _And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring_

[ **Freddie** ]

 _And she doesn't play piano_

[ **Maggot, Black Widow and Freddie** ]

 _Or dance_

 _Or sing_

 _No she doesn't compare_

[ **Emily** ]

 _But she still breaths air_

[ **Maggot, Black Widow and Freddie** ]

 _Who cares?_

 _Unimportant_

 _Overrated_

 _Overblown_

 _If only he could see_

 _How special you can be_

 _If only he knew the you that we know_

Emily stood up and just continued to look down, as she remembered all the differences between her and Victoria. She walked over and sat on the floor in front of the door.

[ **Emily** ]

 _If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

 _If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_

 _And I know her heart is beating_

 _And I know that I am dead_

 _Yet the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell it's not real_

 _For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

Maggot, Black Widow and Freddie decided to try one more time to make her feel better. Freddie sat next to Emily while Maggot and Black Widow hung next to them.

[ **Maggot** ]

 _The sure redeeming feature_

 _From that little creature_

 _Is that she's alive_

[ **Freddie** ]

 _Overrated_

[ **Maggot** ]

 _Overblown_

[ **Black Widow** ]

 _Everybody knows that's just a temporary state_

 _Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

Scraps picked up the fallen bouquet of flowers and placed near Emily's feet and Freddie watched even though she knew what was gonna happen next after that.

[ **Maggot, Black Widow and Freddie** ]

 _Who cares?_

 _Unimportant_

 _Overrated_

 _Overblown_

 _If only he could see_

 _How special you can be_

 _If only he knew you that we know_

Emily just stood up as Freddie let her go, she then walked over to the coffin bed and laid down then continued to sulk as Freddie sat down next to the bed and held Emily's hand.

[ **Emily** ]

 _If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

 _In the ice or sun it's all the same_

 _Yet I feel my heart is aching_

 _Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_

 _And the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _I know that I am dead_

 _Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed._

Emily sat up and pulled Freddie onto the bed and put her head on Freddie's shoulder and wept into it as Freddie whispered words of comfort into Emily's ear.

 **Emily pov:** I'm really glad that Freddie is trying to comfort me since I need her right now. "You know. Victor did have a good reason to go see Victoria." Freddie whispered to me.

I looked at her. "What reason?" I asked in wonder. "Victor and Victoria were engaged to be married." Freddie started, I tensed at her starting choice of words.

"But they called off the marriage since they didn't want to marry each other." Freddie finished. "They called off the marriage?" I asked her, Freddie nodded.

"Yes, the only reason they had the arrangement was because of their parents." Freddie explained. "So, I still have a chance?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"I say you do since you deserve a happily ever after." Freddie answered, I smiled at my friend/sister then thought of asking her. "What about you and Nico?" I asked slyly.

"What about us?" Freddie asked me. "You two get along nicely." I replied with a smile. "So?" Freddie asked me, I smirked at her and she understood what I meant.

"Oh, no! Just because we get along doesn't mean we're in love!" Freddie denied, she started blushing, I laughed at her reaction and she hit me with a pillow.

"Oh really?" I asked with a grin, we started a pillow fight which led us to talking about our pasts and families. "She's had it rough." I thought as I hugged her.

Once Freddie and I calmed down I decided to teach her how to play the piano. "You're a fast learner." I complemented Freddie with a smile and gave me a smile.

"Thanks. Daddy says I have gift for picking up new instruments." Freddie replied to me. "You're father was right when he said that." I responded to her, we hugged.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames! Also how do you like my twist in this chapter?**


	4. Freddie and Nico's Date!

**Freddie pov:** After I left the pub and found the boys I told Victor to give Emily some space since she fell asleep.

"Since Victor is gonna talk with General Bonesapart, you wanna hang out?" Nico asked me, I thought about it. "Sure, we can really explore." I replied with a smile.

We took off to have a fun time and really checked out the Land of the Dead all while talking. "You're life must've been really bad, huh?" Nico asked me, I sighed softly.

"It wasn't the best, I'll admit and I'm sorry for my Dad did to your parents." I told him, Nico took my hand in his. "It's alright, you had nothing to do with it." Nico said softly.

We looked into each other's eyes and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. "Could this be love?" I thought, just then a familiar song that we both know started.

"Do you want to dance?" Nico asked me, I blushed. "Yes." I answered him, we started to dance. [Play Ma Belle Evangeline from The Princess and the Frog]

[ **Nico** ]

 _Look how she lights_

 _Up the sky,_

 _Ma Belle Evangeline_

 _So far above me yet I,_

 _Know her heart_

 _Belongs to only me_

 _Je t'adore, Je t'aime,_

 _Evangeline,_

 _You're my queen of the night,_

 _So still,_

 _So bright,_

 _That someone as beautiful as_

 _She,_

 _Could love someone like me._

 _Love always_

 _Finds a way it's_

 _True._

 _And I love you,_

 _Evangeline._

As Nico and I danced to the jazz music that played we had no idea that Emily, Victor and everyone from the pub were watching us dance. "This must be love." I thought happily.

 _Love is beautiful,_

 _Love is wonderful._

 _Love is everything,_

 _Do you agree?_

 _Mais' oui_

 _Look how she_

 _Lights up the_

 _Sky,_

 _I love you,_

 _Evangeline!_

When the music stopped Nico and I stared into each other's eyes then we leaned in and kissed, that's when we heard cheering. "What the?" Nico asked confused.

We looked to see our friends had gathered around. "Oh boy." I thought as I blushed, just how long has everyone been standing here watching us we didn't know.

 **Third Person pov:** Freddie and Nico stood there shell shocked and blushing like crazy. "I knew you liked Nico!" Emily exclaimed. "I knew you liked Freddie." Victor said to Nico.

"How long have you guys been here?" Freddie asked Emily. "Since the music started." Emily answered, everyone congratulated Freddie and Nico for becoming a couple.

"We must celebrate!" Miss Plum shouted. Before the new couple could say anything Emily and Victor dragged them back to the pub where everyone was already.

Just to add to the excitement a new arrival joined the festivities and party. "He looks familiar." Nico whispered to Freddie, she looked at the new arrival closely.

"Victor, isn't that Mayhew?" Freddie asked him, Victor turned and saw who Freddie was looking at. "That is Mayhew." Victor answered her, Freddie knew it.

They went over greet him and asked if knew Victoria was alright or not. "Well, the Everglot's are wealthy again but the wedding is still on." Mayhew told them.

"With whom?" Victor asked him. "Some new fella a lord something." Mayhew answered, this worried Freddie and Victor a lot more now then it did before.

Victor went outside and Nico tagged along. "What should we do? Victoria is in danger." Nico said as he paced. "We've got to save her." Victor added as he too paced.

They suddenly heard Emily's voice. "I just don't understand, he left without saying a word." Emily told Miss Plum and Freddie. "Men have empty heads." Miss Plum told her.

"Victor's worried about a friend who's in danger." Freddie said with sigh, Emily then realized who Freddie was talking about at the time and knew it was Victoria.

But before she could say anything Elder Gutknect came over to talk about the marriage. "What's wrong?" Emily asked him, Elder Gutknect started to explain.

"The marriage is only binding until death do you part." Elder Gutknect told her. "Meaning?" Emily asked him. "Death has already parted you." Freddie answered sadly.

The news sadden Emily as clung to her friend. "I could never ask him to give up his life." Emily said sadly, Freddie looked up to see Victor come into the room.

"You won't have too, I'll do it." Victor told Emily, this caused Freddie and Nico to smile at the loving couple in happiness since they'd get their happily ever after.

 **Nico pov:** The plan was all set but we all decided to wait and tell everyone the news for the wedding. "This are gonna get crazy." I told Freddie, she smirked at me.

"I know." Freddie responded to me, we both knew that the story for Corpse Bride was been rewritten since Emily will be getting her happily ever after this time.

"I'm so happy for out friends." I told Freddie, she didn't responded this time. Before I could ask her what was wrong Freddie then started to sing a familiar lullaby.

[Play Down in New Orleans (Prolong) from Princess and the Frog]

[ **Freddie** ]

 _The evening star_

 _Is shining bright_

 _So make a wish_

 _And hold on tight_

 _There's magic in_

 _The air tonight_

 _And anything_

 _Could happen._

I smiled at my girlfriend since she and my Mom were right with magic in the air, anything could happen. "Especially down in New Orleans." I said with a smirk.

Freddie and I laughed as we enjoyed the party, we turned to see Victor and Emily chatting with the rest of our friends the Freddie and I got on the dance floor.

"Everything's falling into place." Freddie whispered to me. "It sure is and this time the stories gonna be better." I told her, we kissed once more for extra luck.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs used this chapter. Please review and no flames also sorry if the chapter's short.**


	5. Wedding Song!

**Victor pov:** Today Emily and I will be getting married so we rounded up our friends and met them at the square.

"Nervous?" Freddie asked me, I smiled at Emily then turned to her. "Not this time." I answered, Freddie and Nico smiled at Emily and I.

"Good because you have no reason to be." Nico told me, soon everyone came to the town square as they were curious as why I called for a meeting.

"Attention everyone! We decided to do this thing properly, so grab what you can and follow us." I announced. "We're moving this wedding party upstairs."

Everyone got excited and left to go get ready so while Nico stayed with me Freddie went to help Emily get ready for the wedding she's always wanted.

[ **All** ]

 _A wedding!_

 _A wedding!_

 _We're going to have a wedding!_

Just as I was about to see if I could help, Black Widow came down. "Hold on Victor. You can't get married with your suit looking like that." Black Widow told me.

[ **Black Widow and spiders** ]

 _The spiders think you're very cute, but goodness you need a suit._

 _But have no fears, we're quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely yet._

 _A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender loving care._

 _And personally guarantee our quality repairs._

 _A little here, a fix of this, we're going to do our very best._

 _When everybody sees you, they will all be quite impressed._

 _They will all be quite impressed!_

The spiders had done an amazing job fixing my suit, meanwhile in the kitchen Miss. Plum and the bakers were hard at work doing a huge cake for today.

[ **All** ]

 _A wedding!_

 _A wedding!_

 _We're going to have a wedding!_

[ **Miss Plum** ]

 _A wedding cake is no mistake, it must be quite sublime._

[ **Baker one** ]

 _We're missing something try some dust_

[ **Miss Plum** ]

 _I wish I had more time_

[ **Baker two** ]

 _Perhaps there's something I can do, these bones might help a bit._

[ **Baker one** ]

 _Oh, my nose!_

[ **Baker two** ]

 _Sorry._

[ **Miss Plum** ]

 _Wait a minute...that's it!_

[ **Miss Plum and bakers** ]

 _Voila!_

 _A little this_

 _A little that_

 _The perfect cake is hard to miss._

 _A wedding, a wedding!_

 _We're going to have a wedding!_

Most the soldiers gathered around me as I felt excited for the ceremony to happen and hopefully we'll find a way to save Victoria from the danger she's in.

[ **Nico and The soldiers** ]

 _Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding!_

 _Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!_

 _Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today! Hurray!_

 _One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside_

 _Until the end, we will defend our one and only bride._

 _Our bride to be, our bride to be, our lovely Corpse Bride._

 _Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!_

 _The bride is getting married today._

Everyone gathered round as Emily came down with Freddie behind, Emily's dress had been fixed and the spiders placed the veil carefully onto her head.

[ **Freddie and Girl Corpses** ]

 _Ohhhhhh...the bride is here._

 _She's waited for this day for many a year._

 _For this day, for this day._

 _Our hopes and our pride._

 _The bride is here._

 _Here comes the bride...our bride._

 _For this day, for this day will last forever_

 _And all of her friends will work together._

 _To make it the perfect day she's always dreamed._

 _Our hopes and our pride._

 _Our bride, our lovely bride._

Maggot cried since he was really happy for Emily then we were dragged by our friends up to the Land of the Living so we could do our vows at the church.

[ **All** ]

 _We're going to have a party like no-one has ever seen._

 _The Living in the Land above will not know where they've been._

 _The Land above...(The Land above)_

 _The party of...(The party of)_

 _The Bride!_

 _Here comes the bride._

 _On her glorious day of days._

 _Up to the Land of the Living to celebrate!_

By the end of the song all of us were outside in the woods and we decided to make ourselves known by causing some chaos starting at the Everglot manor which is sure to be fun.

 **Third Person pov:** After Lord Barkis gave his mini speech he put down his cup and Victoria quietly sighed but caught sight of Freddie who in turn put a finger up to her mouth.

Just then the fire behind her turned green and the guests saw the living dead come up, one eye fell into Mr. Everglot's soup. "There's an eye in me soup." Mr. Everglot stated.

Everyone screamed in fear, Freddie ran over to Victoria. "Friends of your's?" Victoria asked her, Freddie smirked. "Yep, anyways come to the church." Freddie ordered.

She then left to find Nico so they could go. "This is madness! We must gather up what money we can and leave!" Barkis ordered, Victoria played dumb.

"Money? What money?" Victoria asked him. "You're family's money!" Barkis shouted at her. "We don't have money, it's my marriage to you." Victoria replied.

She left after Barkis said that she was lying and went to the church. "I must find Freddie." Victoria whispered, she went inside but hid."There!" Victoria thought.

Victoria spotted Freddie next to a pillar and quietly made her way over then pulled Freddie behind the pillar. "Barkis is on his way isn't he?" Freddie asked in a whisper.

"Yes, what're we going to do?" Victoria asked her, Freddie thought for a second then got an idea. "Time to act like my Daddy." Freddie thought with a smirk.

"I've got an idea, but I'll need some help from my friends on the other side." Freddie answered mysteriously, she told Victoria to remain hidden for now.

 **Emily pov:** As I said my vows I saw Victoria talking with Freddie and I was worried that Victor might change his mind if he saw her but then I remembered what Freddie had said.

Before Victor could drink the poison a man came into the church. "Where is she?!" The man asked Victor, I knew this man since he was the one who killed me.

"Barkis?" I asked the man in shock. "Emily? But I left you." Barkis told me, I became upset. "For dead." I replied, my friends became enraged and Freddie appeared.

"Looking for someone?" Freddie asked him. "You know where she is don't you?" Barkis asked her, Freddie gave him a very creepy smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"I do and I'll take you to her." Freddie said in a velvety tone, she turned to us. "Continue." Freddie told us, after Freddie and Barkis left the church to go outside.

Victor and I looked at Nico. "I'll go see what's going on." Nico told us, he then ran after the duo and we continued, Victor drank the poison as we all watched.

Once he did that, Victor's skin turned blue then we kissed. "You can come out now." I told Victoria, everyone was in awe of her. "Victoria?" Victor asked in surprise.

"Freddie's got a plan." Victoria told us, all of us decided to wait for Freddie and Nico to come back so I talked to Victoria and found out that she's a nice girl.

Victoria was happy for Victor and I since we got our happily ever afters just like Freddie said we would. "Freddie, you'd better be safe." I thought in worry.

 **New chapter is done! But I'm not finished yet, since I've got a plan for the next chapter! I don't own the song in this chapter.** **Please review and no flames!**


	6. Friends on the Other Side!

**Freddie pov:** As I led Barkis into the deeper parts of the woods I saw my friends waiting for us so they could have Barkis.

"They sure do want his soul." I thought with a smirk, soon we stopped in a clearing. "Where is she? You were lying weren't you?" Barkis asked me, he got mad.

"I knew a little brat like you would lie! I shouldn't have listened to you!" Barkis shouted, now I got mad at him. "I think it's time to shut him up." I muttered.

[Play Friends on the other side from Princess and the Frog]

[ **Freddie** ]

 _Don't you disrespect me, little man_

 _Don't you derogate or deride_

 _You're in my world, not your world_

 _And I got friends on the other side_

 _(She's got friends on the other side)_

 _That's an echo gentlemen_

 _Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_

 _A little parlor trick, don't worry_

 _Sit down at my table_

 _Put your minds at ease_

 _If you relax it will enable me to do_

 _Anything I please_

 _I can read your future_

 _I can change it 'round some too_

 _I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

 _You do have a soul, don't you Barkis?_

 _Make your wildest dreams come true_

 _I got voodoo, I got hoodoo_

 _I got things I ain't even tried_

 _And I got friends on the other side_

 _(She's got friends on the other side)_

 _The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

 _The past, the present and the future as well_

 _The cards, the cards, just take three_

 _Take a little trip into your future with me_

 _(Ooh, ooh)_

 _Now you, young man are from across the sea_

 _You come two long lines of royalty_

 _I'm a royal myself, on my father's side_

 _Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low_

 _You need to marry a little honey_

 _Whose daddy got dough_

 _Mom and Dad cut you off, huh playboy?_

 _Now ya'll gotta get hitched but hitchin'_

 _Ties you down_

 _You just wanna be free, hop from place to place_

 _But freedom takes green_

 _It's the green, it's the green_

 _It's the green you need_

 _And when I looked into your future_

 _It's the green that I seen_

 _On you little man, I don't wanna waste much time_

 _You been pushed 'round all your life_

 _You been pushed 'round by your mother_

 _And your sister and your brother_

 _And if you was married you'd be_

 _Pushed 'round by your wife_

 _But in your future the you I see_

 _Is exactly the man you always wanted to be_

 _Shake my hand, c'mon boys_

 _Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand_

 _Yes..._

 _Are you ready?_

 _(Are you ready?)_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Transformation Central_

 _(Transformation Central)_

 _Reformation Central_

 _(Reformation Central)_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _You're changing, you're changing_

 _You're changing all right_

 _I hope you're satisfied_

 _But if you ain't, don't blame me_

 _You can blame my friends on the other side_

 _Ha, ha, ha_

 _(You got what you wanted)_

 _(But you lost what you had)_

 _(Ohh...Hush!)_

By the end of the song Barkis was gone and in his place was a grave marker with his face on it. "Nice work my friends and with that our deal is done." I told the shadows, they left.

 **Third Person pov:** By the time Nico had caught up to Freddie and Barkis, he stayed hidden and saw the true powers of voodoo magic at work. "Yikes!" Nico thought.

"Freddie!" Nico called out, she turned to face him. "I take it you saw everything?" Freddie asked him. "Yeah, I did." Nico answered, they stood in silence before Freddie broke it.

"Look, I get it if your scared of me now and want to end our relationship." Freddie said sadly, Nico was shocked that she'd say that. "I don't want that!" Nico shouted in shock.

Freddie was startled by the outburst. "But you just saw what I can do with my shadow magic." Freddie pointed out. "So? That's no reason to end our relationship." Nico retorted.

The two stared at each other before bursting out in laughter, they laughed until tears came down. "You really want to be with me? Shadow magic and all?" Freddie asked Nico.

"Of course! I love you!" Nico replied with a loving smile, Freddie gave him the same smile and they kissed for a bit. "We should head back." Freddie suggested, Nico agreed.

Once the two got back to the church Freddie announced that Barkis Bittern would never hurt anymore women again, everyone cheered and Victoria hugged Freddie then thanked her.

"What did you do anyway?" Victor asked Freddie, she smiled. "I just asked my friends on the other side for some help." Freddie replied, she and Nico laughed at that.

 **Nico pov:** Emily and Victor told us that the wedding reception would be happening up here instead of down in the Land of the Dead and with that music started to play.

Just then Bonejangles and the band played a familiar tune that Freddie and I knew. "Freddie, will you please sing?" Emily asked her. "Anything for you." Freddie responded.

I smiled and we danced as the song got louder and louder, then Freddie started to sing. [Play Down in New Orleans (Finale) from the Princess and the Frog]

[ **Freddie** ]

 _In the Southland there's a city_

 _Way down on the river_

 _Where the women are very pretty_

 _And all the men deliver_

 _They got music_

 _It's always playin'_

 _Start in the daytime, go all through the night_

 _And when you hear that music playin'_

 _Hear what I'm sayin'_

 _Make you feel all right_

 _Grab somebody, come on down_

 _Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_

 _There's some sweetness goin' around_

 _Dreams do come true in New Orleans!_

When Freddie stopped singing, everyone cheered for her and we that Victoria and Bonejangles were now close. "Looks like they're getting along." I told Freddie, she agreed with me.

Soon it was time for Emily to throw her bouquet and when she did, both Freddie and Victoria caught it which meant they would be the next brides soon.

"I guess we're next to be married." Victoria said with a smile. "I guess so." Freddie replied with a smile, they laughed in happiness at that thought.

As the party went on Freddie and I stayed by each other as we started glowing. "Time to head home." I told Freddie sadly, she sighed softly but complied.

"Yeah." Freddie responded sadly, we said goodbye to our friends and vanished from the church right into school's library. "Let's check the story." Freddie told me.

We got our copies of 'Corpse Bride' and read them cover to cover. "It worked! We changed the story!" I said with a smiled. "We really did!" Freddie replied.

Freddie and I rejoiced in happiness since we changed the story and everyone got their happily ever after, we both went to our own rooms and fell asleep.

Tomorrow is Family Day and I was gonna introduce my family to Freddie so that I can tell them that I love her. "I know they'll accept her!" I thought as I fell into dream land.

 **Alright! I've got one more chapter to do for this story, I don't own either songs in this chapter! Please review and no flames!**

 **I also changed some words around in the song Friends on the Other Side.**


	7. Night is Young!

**Tiana pov:** Today my husband Naveen and I are going to family day to see our son and meet his girlfriend.

"I wonder who she is." I said as we walked to the garden. "I'm sure she's a lovely young lady just like you." Naveen replied, I gave him quick kiss.

Just as we got to the garden we saw Nico talking to a girl. "Do you that's his girlfriend?" I asked Naveen, we watched as the girl said something and we heard it.

"What if they don't like?" The girl asked Nico, he laughed softly. "Freddie, it'll be fine." Nico replied to her. "I highly doubt that." Freddie responded with a sigh.

Once Nico and Freddie came over to us, Freddie introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Freddie..Freddie Facilier." Freddie said nervously, mine and Naveen's eyes widen at her.

"You're Dr. Facilier's daughter?" I asked her, she nodded mutely. "You're our son's girlfriend?" Naveen asked her, Freddie nodded again. "Hear her out." Nico said to us.

"I'd like to apologize for my father's actions towards you." Freddie told us, this caught us by surprise. "What?" Naveen and I asked her, Freddie took a breath of air.

"My father shouldn't have hurt you both or your friends and I apologize for his actions." Freddie said to us, I looked into her eyes and knew that she meant it.

"Apology accepted." Naveen and I replied, Freddie looked at in surprise. "I told you it'd be okay." Nico told Freddie. "You were right." Freddie responded to him.

All four of us went to eat and talk then we played some games all while getting to know Freddie. "She's good for our son." I thought happily, Nico is happy with her.

Nico and Freddie told us about their adventure and how they changed the story of Corpse Bride. "But how did you get there?" Naveen asked, magic was their reply.

 **Third Person pov:** As family day went on a lot of the kids got to sing for the families and now it was Freddie's turn to sing. [Play Night is Young from Descendants]

[ **Freddie** ]

 _Why you standing over there,_

 _Acting like you just don't care_

 _We can make our own kind of music_

 _We might come from different worlds,_

 _Might not be your kind of girl_

 _But I just wanna let go and lose it_

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get t started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _Dance together, dance alone_

 _Let it out and let it show_

 _Changing colors under the strobe lights_

 _I just wanna have some fun,_

 _Let my worries come undone_

 _Right here right now it's feeling so right_

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn that beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _And I wish that it would never end_

 _I wish the song could play and play_

 _Be who wanna be and then_

 _Just let the rhythm take you there_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young!_

Everyone cheered for Freddie and she thanked the crowed before leaving the stage. "That was amazing!" Tiana said with a smile, she and Naveen hugged Freddie.

 **Naveen pov:** When Tiana and I felt Freddie hug us back I knew she was the one for our son. "Welcome to the family, Freddie." I said with a smile. "Thank you." Freddie replied.

Soon we all met up with Mama Odie and her daughter Opal. "I'm glad you found what you needed kids." Mama Odie told Nico and Freddie. "It took some time." Nico started to say.

"But we did it." Freddie finished saying, we laughed at that and went right back to having fun, just then I saw a couple of people that I've never seen before and Freddie saw them.

"Nico, look!" Freddie exclaimed, he and Tiana saw the couple. "Victor! Emily!" Nico and Freddie exclaimed, they ran over to their friends. "How is this possible?" I thought.

"What're guys doing here?" Nico asked them, they smiled. "We came to thank you and Freddie for helping us." Emily replied with a smile. "It was nothing." Freddie responded.

"It was something! You helped us find true happiness." Victor told her, Tiana and I watched as the four talked but soon Emily and Victor left but not without blessing the kids in front of us.

"So, that was them?" Tiana asked the kids, they turned to us. "Yep, those were our friends." Freddie said with a smile. "I'm glad we got to help them." Nico told us.

As we talked a little more the fireworks went off and we all watched them. "Freddie is a fine addition to the family." I told Tiana. "I couldn't agree more." Tiana told me.

Our happy family just became bigger thanks to one very special girl who has helped our son come out of his shell a lot more then his friends could have done so in a week.

 **Final chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
